Love or Not
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: What if one person falls in love and something casues her to fall in love with the other guy  AN based of a dream i had
1. Chapter 1

**Love or Not?**

**Summery" What if something happens and puts love to the test.**

**AN: This story is based off a dream I had **

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Shawna was in math class with her friends Regina, Jocelyn, Brian, and Maleya when she heard the teacher said something.

"Class, today we have a new student joining us all the way from New York, please welcome Trevor" the teacher said

Shawna and Maleya looked up from their work and smiled. Shawna went back to work and saw him sit down in the seat behind her.

"Hey" Trevor said

"Hi" Shawna said while smiling.

"I'm Trevor and you are…"

"Shawna"

After class Shawna and Trevor were walking to their next class.

"So what your next class" Shawna said

"English" Trevor said

"Same here"

"Wow"

Shawna smiled and took her seat between her two friends Ryan and Steve. Across the room her best friend Brian looked at Shawna and sighed knowing she was happy with Trevor. At lunch Trevor was sitting with Shawna and her friends.

"So what's after lunch?" Trevor asked

"Chemistry" Shawna moaned

"Same" Brian sighed

After school Shawna was waiting for Brian and Trevor to get out of gym. Maleya smiled at the fact her best friend found love, but she couldn't tell if it was with Brian or Trevor. At dance lessons the group was working on their performing group routine before their lyrical class started

**Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain**

**Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain**

**Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen**

**But something happened for the very first time with you**

**My heart melted to the ground, found something true**

**And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy**

**But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**

**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**

**You cut me open**

**And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**You cut me open**

**Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud**

**Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt**

**Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling**

**But nothing's greater than the rush**

**That comes with your embrace**

**And in this world of loneliness I see your face**

**Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy**

**Maybe, maybe**

**But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**

**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**

**You cut me open**

**And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**You cut me open**

**And it's draining all of me**

**Oh, they find it hard to believe**

**I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see**

**I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**

**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**

**You cut me open**

**And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**You cut me open**

**And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**You cut me open**

**And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

Shawna looked into Brian's eyes and smiled. Brian smiled and turned red. After they did that Shawna went to work on her turns. Trevor walked into the studio. Shawna was in the middle of a turn and saw Trevor and fell on her butt. Brian sighed and left to go work on another solo.

"Hey" Shawna said from the floor

"Hey, what were you working on" Trevor said

"Second turns"

"Oh"

"Ya" Shawna said while getting up.

Trevor started to warm up and work with her on her turns. Shawna turned red and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In another studio Brian was working on a dance he was going to perform for Shawna at the talent show. He sat on the floor wondering who she she'll chose Trevor or him. He got up and started working on the dance

**Every night in my dreams**

**I see you, I feel you**

**That is how I know you go on**

**Far across the distance**

**And spaces between us**

**You have come to show you go on**

**Near, far, wherever you are**

**I believe that the heart does go on**

**Once more you open the door**

**And you're here in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on**

**Love can touch us one time**

**And last for a lifetime**

**And never let go till we're gone**

**Love was when I loved you**

**One true time I hold to**

**In my life we'll always go on**

**Near, far, wherever you are**

**I believe that the heart does go on**

**Once more you open the door**

**And you're here in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on**

**You're here, there's nothing I fear**

**And I know that my heart will go on**

**We'll stay forever this way**

**You are safe in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on**

After lyrical Shawna met up with Steve and Ryan, to go get something to eat before ballet, and meeting up with Brian and Trevor.

" So Shawna did you do your math homework" Steve said

"No" Shawna said with a mouthful of food.

Brian and Trevor both laughed at the fact the girl they both like can make them laugh. After they ate Shawna met up with Maleya to go get changed for ballet.

"Your red who was it" Maleya yelled.

"Trevor and Brian" Shawna said

"Aw, my best friend has a crush"

"Oh shut up I have a crush but I don't know who yet, Trevor is fun, but Brian has that personality"

"Oh you just want to see Brian and Trevor in tights don't you"

"Oh my god, they do don't they!" Shawna screamed.

Maleya laughed at her best friend and left. Shawna finished and laughed as she soon saw what Maleya was talking about and started laughing. After ballet Shawna was waiting for Maleya to get changed when she saw Brian and smiled.

"Hey" Shawna said while walking with Maleya to hip hop

"Hey, you ready for a workout central" Brian said while going to the studio

"You know it" Maleya said

Shawna smiled and saw Trevor coming towards her. Maleya being the best friend she knows pushed her towards him.

"Hey" Trevor said

"Hi" Shawna said

"So what class do you have now"

"Oh hip hop" Shawna said

Trevor walked into class with her and sat and watched. After dance Shawna was texting Maleya and Regina while waiting for Brian and it was to tell them she might have fallen in love with the wrong guy. Brian came out talking to Trevor about his first day. .

"Hey Shawna, is it ok with you if we take Trevor home" Brian said

"No its fine" Shawna said

All three got in and Shawna rested her head on the headrest thinking what she did to deserve this torture.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shawna was with Emily, Regina and Maleya backstage at a competition. Shawna was getting her hair done while Emily looked at her sadly.

"Sis what's wrong" Emily said

"I think I made a huge mistake" Shawna said sadly

"What did you do?"

" I have a feeling I chose the wrong guy"

"What guy do you like?"

"Trevor"

"Is he here today" Maleya asked

"Ya he's a sub for victor" Shawna said

"Guys where on" Regina said

Shawna ran backstage and saw Trevor and Brian next to each other and sighed.

"Next up we have routine number 100 a jazz small group Shawna, Emily, Brian, Regina Trevor and Maleya and this song is called closer" the judge said

Shawna looked at Brian and smiled. Trevor looked sad and got ready

**Turn the lights off in this place**

**And she shines just like a star**

**And I swear I know her face**

**I just don't know who you are**

**Turn the music up in here**

**I still hear her loud and clear**

**Like she's right there in my ear**

**Telling me that she wants to own me**

**To control me**

**Come closer [x3]**

**And I just can't pull my self away**

**Under her spell I can't break**

**I just can't stop **

**And i just can't bring myself no way**

**But I don't want to escape**

**I just can't stop **

**I can feel her on my skin**

**I can taste her on my tongue**

**She's the sweetest taste of sin**

**The more I get the more I want**

**She wants to own me**

**Come closer**

**She says come closer**

**Come Closer **

**I just can't stop no **

**And I just can't pull myself away**

**Under her spell I can't break**

**I just can't stop **

**Come Closer **

After that Shawna was getting for her large group jazz.

"So you still think you chose the wrong guy to fall in love with" Emily asked

"No I think I finally found the right one" Shawna sighed

"Who" Maleya said

"Hirano" Shawna said while smiling

"Why him you know Trevor has as crush on you since he got here" Regina said

"Because that dance was just too cute" Shawna said while getting changed for her jazz number

"Oh come on that was so cute when you danced with Trevor"

"Your right"

"Come on guys were next" Maleya yelled

Shawna smiled and sighed knowing this dance was cute. As soon as the judge announced the dance Brian pulled Shawna to the stage. Shawna smiled and blushed as Trevor smiled

**Baby, can't you see **

**I'm calling **

**A guy like you should wear a warning **

**It's dangerous **

**I'm falling **

**There's no escape **

**I can't wait **

**I need a hit **

**Baby, give me it **

**You're dangerous **

**I'm loving it **

**Too high **

**Can't come down **

**Losin' my head **

**Spinnin' 'round and 'round **

**Do you feel me now' **

**With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride **

**You're Toxic I'm slippin' under **

**With the taste of the poison paradise **

**I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic' **

**And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic' **

**It's gettin' late **

**To give you up **

**I took a sip **

**From my devil's cup **

**Slowly, it's taking over me **

**Too high **

**Can't come down **

**loosing my head spinning round and round **

**Do you feel it now' **

**With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride **

**You're toxic I'm slippin' under **

**With the taste of the poison paradise **

**I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic' **

**And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic' **

**I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic' **

**Intoxicate me now **

**With your lovin' now **

**I think I'm ready now **

**I think I'm ready now **

**Intoxicate me now **

**With your lovin' now **

**I think I'm ready now **

**I think I'm ready now **

**I think I'm ready now **

**Your toxic love, slipping under **

After that dance Shawna was getting ready for her duo with Brian. Maleya saw Shawna all happy. Shawna went backstage and sighed. Brian came over and hugged her.

"Next we have a teen modern lyrical duo, Shawna and Brian with Bleeding Love" the judge said

"Ready" Shawna said

"You know it" Brian said

Shawna dragged him up on stage and smiled.

**Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain**

**Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain**

**Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen**

**But something happened for the very first time with you**

**My heart melted to the ground, found something true**

**And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy**

**But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**

**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**

**You cut me open**

**And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**You cut me open**

**Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud**

**Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt**

**Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling**

**But nothing's greater than the rush**

**That comes with your embrace**

**And in this world of loneliness I see your face**

**Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy**

**Maybe, maybe**

**But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**

**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**

**You cut me open**

**And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**You cut me open**

**And it's draining all of me**

**Oh, they find it hard to believe**

**I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see**

**I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**

**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**

**You cut me open**

**And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**You cut me open**

**And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**You cut me open**

**And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

After the performance Shawna was backstage getting ready for her solo. Brian and Trevor were in the audience waiting to see their true love do her solo. Shawna went on stage and got ready.

**All around me are familiar faces**

**Worn out places**

**Worn out faces**

**Bright and early for the daily races**

**Going no where**

**Going no where**

**And the tears are filling up their glasses**

**No expression**

**No expression**

**And in my head I want to drown my sorrow**

**No tomorrow**

**No tomorrow**

**And I find it kind of funny**

**I find it kind of sad**

**The dreams in which I'm dying**

**Are the best I've ever had**

**And I find it hard to tell you**

**I find it hard to take**

**When people run in circles**

**It's a very, very... mad world... mad world... **

**Children waiting for the day they feel good**

**Happy birthday**

**Happy birthday**

**Made to feel the way that every child should**

**Sit and listen**

**Sit and listen**

**Went to school and I was very nervous**

**No one knew me**

**No one knew me**

**Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson**

**Look right through me**

**Look right through me**

**And I find it kind of funny**

**I find it kind of sad**

**The dreams in which I'm dying**

**Are the best I've ever had**

**I find it hard to tell you**

**I find it hard to take**

**When people run in circles**

**It's a very, very... mad world... mad world... **

**Mad World**

**Mad World**

After the first day of the competition Shawna, Regina, Maleya, Emily, Ryan, Victor, Brian, Trevor, and Steve were in there hotel room goofing off.

"Ryan we already know Brian is the best krumpper in are class" Maleya said

"But May" Ryan moaned

"No buts Ry"

"She's right Ryan, Brian can out krump anyone" Shawna said while jumping on the bed, and Brian nodded.

Ryan looked sad and hit Trevor with a pillow Trevor looked surprised and turned around and hit Ryan. Shawna jumped on to Brian's back and made him fall face first. Steve looked down and laughed. Shawna got up and turned on the radio. Brian got up from the floor and smacked Steve in the face with a pillow. Shawna and Maleya looked at each other and laughed. Emily and Regina were dancing across the room. Shawna went back to jumping on the bed when Victor came and tackled her. Brian laughed before getting smacked in the face with a pillow from Steve.

The next day of the competition Shawna was helping Ryan with his hair for the musical theater part

"So have you made up your mind yet" Ryan asked

"Yes I did" Shawna said

"Who" Steve asked

"Brian but I don't know, Trevor is so cute and Brian has the personality" Shawna said

"Oh"

"Ya"

After the competition Shawna was with Brian packing up their stuff when she saw Trevor walking towards them

"Hey" Shawna said

"Hey, listen can you give me a ride home" Trevor asked

"Hey Bri, can we" Shawna said

"Sure" Brian said while snapping out of a daydream

The three got in and were drving home. Trevor was listing to his ipod while Shawna was texting Regina, Maleya and Emily

"Shawna why is it so quiet" Brian said

"I don't know" Shawna said from the backseat while texting Maleya

"Uh Brian that car looks like its coming towards us" Trevor said

Brian tried to get out of the way before the car hit him but it was to late. Shawna looked up and screamed when she saw Brian and Trevor out cold.


End file.
